Angels
by BellaBuscus
Summary: Bella always dreamed of one day meeting Toby Turner, so when she got a reply from him on Twitter, her life changed forever. Contains romantic scenes later on.
1. Meeting

I sighed, frustrated; Youtube had decided not to work again. When I finally managed to get it to open on my computer, it broke down. I'd hoped to watch a few more of Toby Turner's vlogs; I was about a week behind, but I couldn't. I closed down Youtube and went onto Twitter, not expecting that anything exciting would happen. I was wrong. I couldn't believe my eyes. Toby Turner had replied to my Tweet.

This had to be a dream. I knew it had to be a dream. But it felt so real... Even now, I sometimes think that it's all some big dream; that none of this ever happened. But it's not a dream. None of this is a dream. It's all real. It all happened. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I read the Tweet over and over again. It was definitely for me. He really did reply to my Tweet. I laughed.

Our conversation went on for hours, and we got to know each other well. I never wanted to leave the computer, but before I knew it, I had to go to bed.

I got no sleep that night; how could I sleep when the best thing in the world had happened that day? Well, I thought that was the best thing in the world, but that was before I went on Youtube the next day.

As soon as I woke up, I went downstairs and put some bread in the toaster for breakfast. I don't even like toast, but I was too happy to care. I switched my computer on and went onto Youtube. It was working again. I watched all of his vlogs for the past week one by one and I still couldn't believe that this amazing 27-year-old actually knew I existed.

My heart skipped a beat as I read the title for the vlog Toby posted the day before: "I'M GOING TO ENGLAND!" I clicked on it and began to watch the vlog, hardly daring to breathe.

"Audience? Wha – What are you doing, looking at my plane ticket, Audience? Are you going on a plane? I didn't get you a ticket. I'll have to smuggle you in. Like a smuggler. Smuggling's a crime, you know…" I couldn't believe it. Toby was actually going to England.

"Anyway, Audience, I'm going to be in England for a week. So I'll be somewhere in London or something… I don't know. I haven't decided yet… I'm so organised!" He grinned and put on his lisp voice, "Is that a plane? It's a plane! Hey plane! It's a plane! I love planes!"

He aimed the camera on the phone at his shoes, "I'm wearing heelies. I'm wearing heelies in an airport. Is that legal? I don't even know…" he said as he rolled on his heelies.

He coughed awkwardly, "What else to talk about… I haven't done any talking yet, haha, but I never do… Oh! I forgot to do my intro!" He put his finger over the lens and slowly drew it away again as he shouted, "Late Intro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness!"

"So anyway, I'm going to try and say something useful in this vlog. Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen!" he laughed, "But I'm going to England, what else matters? I can pretend to be British…" He put on his British accent (that sounds slightly Australian) and said, "Hello, I'd like to buy some fish an' chips, please."

He coughed awkwardly again and looked around, "I'll be getting on my plane soon, I think. I don't know. It might have already left. I hope not…" he looked at an imaginary person behind the camera, "Steven! Has the plane already left? No? Good."

There was an overhead announcement at the airport. I couldn't understand what it said on the vlog, but I assumed it has something with his flight as he said, "Oh, that's me. Well, I'll see you in England! Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Peace off. Da da do do do do do do do subscribe! Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness! Then, BOOP!" he switched the camera off and the vlog ended.  
>I screamed. Toby Turner was probably in England at that very moment. I was in the same country as him. And he was most likely in London, which is near my house. I couldn't contain my excitement.<p>

It's lucky that it was the Summer Holidays at that time. And even luckier that I was going to London for every day that week with my parents. So I had the chance to meet Toby Turner, the most amazing person in the world (in my opinion).

We got on the train and I couldn't help but bounce up and down on my seat; I had to let my excitement out somehow. My parents thought I was just excited about going to the Natural History Museum (HA!), but I had a good feeling about today, as if I knew that something good was going to happen. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, the chances of even getting a glimpse of Toby were slim, but there was still a small chance, and that's all that mattered.

I picked up a free map of London from an information desk place when we got off of the train. I carefully scanned the map for Starbucks. If I was going to find Toby anywhere, it would be there.

I found the nearest Starbucks to Victoria Station (where we were) - it was within walking distance and on the path to the Natural History Museum.

I knew how many Starbucks shops there were in London and I knew how slim the chances were of Toby being in that one, but I also knew that there was still hope, that I would find him eventually.

We started walking and I slowed down as we walked past Starbucks. He wasn't in there. I was surprised at how disappointed I was; because I knew there was a very small chance of him being there.

Every Starbucks we walked past, I would slow down and look at everyone inside.

We reached the Natural History Museum and I still hadn't found him. I wanted to cry. Usually, I like the Natural History Museum, but this time I just didn't feel like going in there.

We went into the Natural History Museum and the security guards at the entrance checked through our bags before letting us through.

I almost completely forgot about Toby as we walked around the museum. It was breathtaking to see all those animals and to think that they once walked on the earth before becoming extinct.

Like I said, I _almost_ forgot about Toby, but I couldn't help but think that he was somewhere nearby, and I kept hoping I would see him.

"Audience! Wha- what are you doing looking at a dinosaur skeleton, audience? That's precarious! He could eat you." I heard the voice. I knew it was his. I spun around and ran down the stairs back to the main lobby.

I stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do or say. Toby Turner was standing just meters away from me, vlogging.

I took a few paces back and pretending to be reading something, so that it didn't look like I was staring at Toby (even though I was).

I watched in awe as he did his Outro and switched his phone off. This was my chance. This was my chance to meet him in person. I walked up to him, shaking slightly.

"Y-you're Toby Turner..." I said, trying to compose myself.

"Yeah! And you're British!" he grinned at me, "What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, I... Uhm..." I metaphorically slapped myself, "I'm Bella."

He pointed up the stairs, "Are they your parents?" I looked up; Mum and Dad were starting to walk down, looking concerned.

I nodded, "Yeah, they're my parents."

Toby smiled and walked over to them, dragging me with him.

"Hi!" Toby said, shaking my parent's hands in turn.

Dad stared at him, bewildered, "Who _are_ you?"

"Mum, Dad... This is Toby Turner. You know the guy from Youtube?"

Dad nodded in understanding, "You mean that guy you're always talking about and obsessing over?" Toby looked at me, amused. I nodded and looked down. I could feel myself blushing more and more.

Toby pulled me into a one-armed hug, "You obsess over me? That's cute." I blushed even more, if that's possible.

"I know this will probably sound really weird, but I don't have a place to stay and I was wondering..."

"You could stay with us… Couldn't he, Mum?" I looked at Mum hopefully.

She smiled and nodded, "I don't see why not," she turned to Toby, and said "Of course you can stay with us."

"Wow. I was just going to ask if you knew any good hotels, but sure I'll stay with you for the week!" He grinned, "Thanks Bella! You're great."

"Okay then, let's go." Dad said roughly. He didn't seem too keen on the idea of having this random celebrity staying in our house for a week, but he didn't dare argue with Mum.  
>We walked back up the steps and towards the Darwin Centre.<p>

I spent the entire day in non-stop laughter. Toby made a joke out of every little thing we saw and by the time we were ready to leave, I was actually crying from laughing so much. I had never had so much fun in my life.

I thought my life couldn't get any better. I was wrong.

We walked back to Victoria Station and bought Toby a ticket for the week before going to one of the shops and buying some Pepsi and Dairy Milk chocolate. We waited for fifteen minutes for our train to arrive, and then boarded it. We sat down and waited for the train to leave the platform, talking happily about our day and discussing what we would do tomorrow.

The train journey would normally have been boring, but with Toby there, I couldn't help but laugh the entire time.

We got off of the train at our stop and walked home. It was about 9:00pm and getting dark. I was cold, so Toby let me wear his jacket, as he already had a Tobuscus zip-hoodie on and I only had my t-shirt.

We got home and I showed Toby around the house. My brother would be away all week, so he would sleep there. We sat in my bedroom for a bit, talking about pointless stuff.

"So, Bella," he started, "do you have a Twitter account? I'll follow you."

I nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm BellaBuscus."

His eyes widened, "You're BellaBuscus? OH MY GOD! You're the reason I came to England! I just wanted to meet you so badly and I just... Wow!"

I stared at him for a moment. He came to England because of me? Toby Turner wanted to meet me? It was too good to be true, but it is true. All of it.

I shivered. I was still wearing Toby's jacket, but I was freezing.

"You're cold." he said, moving slightly closer to me.

I nodded, "Yeah, the heating doesn't work properly upstairs. We can go downstairs if you want; it's warmer there."

"No, it's okay. We can stay here," he put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest, "I'll keep you warm."


	2. The kiss

I smiled, "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"What do you mean?" Toby asked, pulling me slightly closer to him.

"Well, I mean, I never thought I'd actually meet you, you know? It feels like a dream."

"Well, it would be some dream," Toby said, "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find myself back in Los Angeles, but then I don't."

I smiled, "If it is a dream, I don't think I ever want to wake up.

Toby laughed gently, "Neither do I," he lifted my head up, so we were facing each other, "You warmer now?"

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks." I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't help it.

Toby smiled and moved me away from him slightly.

Still smiling, he gently moved a strand of hair away from my face and sighed. "You've got a really beautiful face."

I blushed even more, "T-thanks..." I stuttered. I was almost certain I was dreaming. Toby Joe "Tobuscus" Turner had just said I was beautiful. This couldn't be real. Could it?

He smiled more, staring into my eyes. I melted (metaphorically, of course. I didn't actually melt. That would be weird).

Toby leaned in. His eyes flickered shut. He kissed me.

I didn't know what to do. What could I do? I had never kissed anybody before, and I really didn't expect my first kiss to be with Toby Turner.

I followed my instincts and closed my eyes and began to kiss him back.

I was kissing Toby Turner.

It was strange in a way. But it was a good type of strange. I mean, it's not every day that you get to snog your favourite celebrity, is it? I felt like I was dancing on clouds. Ha, that sounds so cheesy when I write it.

I had my arms around his neck. He had one hand on my head, playing with my hair, and the other hand on my waist, pulling me closer.

I just wish we had heard Dad walking up the stairs in time.


End file.
